


dream state

by prayerful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayerful/pseuds/prayerful
Summary: Tsukishima and Hoshiumi make breakfast for three.
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	dream state

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganda/gifts).



Peering through the satin curtains, the sun braces for another day, glowing optimistically against the fading blue sky. Its glint reaches the other side of the room where a large king-size bed is positioned in. There is shuffling of sheets, discrete and minimal. There are groans and mumbles, incoherent and low. An arm reaches out, a foot escapes the edge of the comforter, their day begins with silent havoc. 

One man sits up and takes his time to register what day it is.  _ It’s Sunday, _ he recalls. He yawns and pushes the sheets off of him. He looks beside him and sees serenity plastered on his partner’s face. The man sighs into a smile as he reaches out to tuck tangerine strands of hair behind the other man’s ear. He holds himself up with one arm and sees that the other side of the bed is already empty. The man cocks his head and fumbles through the bedside table and picks up the pair of glasses on top. Upon wearing the much-needed extra limb, he checks the side again and confirms that the sheets are now smoothened out with no person under it. He checks the alarm clock.  _ 7:00 AM, _ it stated.  _ Where is he?  _ The man runs his fingers through his hair, brushing through golden strands.  _ It’s already getting long, _ he notes. He slides off the bed completely and stretches, and tries to walk on their creaky wooden floors without waking up the other. 

He winces and sighs.

When they first got this apartment, he already noted to the other two that it would be difficult if the floor would creak with every step. The two defended it saying that it adds to the so-called “vintage style” of the whole house, plus he’ll get used to it soon anyway. It’s been six months, and he can definitely say that he should have stood his ground for a non-creaky floor-having apartment as he continuously tiptoes towards the stairs. It’s ridiculous, the man thinks, for a 6’5 man to be walking the way he is walking, just so the other could get more sleep. He finally reaches the door and slowly closes it behind him. He finally regains his normal walk as he strides down the stairs into the living room, and spots the missing person sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen countertop, eating cereal. 

“Hey,” Kei groggily calls out. Korai looks up.

Kei cups Korai’s face with one hand and kisses his forehead. 

He hums against Kei’s touch. “Good morning.”

“You woke up earlier than usual,” Kei notes as he moves to the overhead cupboard and proceeds to get a bowl. He opens the refrigerator and gets two eggs as Korai continues to chew on the now-soggy cereal crisps.

“Mmm,” Korai swallows. “I was hungry and just wanted a quick morning snack.”

“I see,” Kei responds.

“Why are  _ you _ up early?” Korai asks in return. “You usually wake up at 11 when it’s Sunday.”

Kei cracks one egg and lets it flow from the shell to the bowl. He continues to do the same action for the other. 

“I just,” Kei begins to beat the eggs with the fork. “Thought I’d wake up earlier for a change.”

“Hmm,” Korai doesn’t buy his answer and rests his cheek against his fist, all the while watching the other continue to whisk. He stops for a while and waits for Kei to reach for other condiments.

As Kei stretches out to get the nearest spice, Korai says, “He likes the other one.”

_ Of course, he’d read me.  _ Kei stops and sighs. He turns around to see Korai already standing up from his seat and walking towards him. Korai hands him the bottle with  _ Chili Pepper _ on it.

“Thanks,” Kei murmurs and Korai wraps his arms around him and gives him a short hug.

Kei begins to put the spice on the beaten eggs as well as the other ingredients.

“You need help heating the pan?” Korai suggests, ghosting Kei’s back. The other simply nods.

Korai pulls the pan from the cabinet, puts a small amount of cooking oil in the pan, and turns the knob to medium heat. Korai wipes the excess oil off with a paper roll.

“It’s ready.”

Kei brings the bowl near the pan and starts to add a small amount of egg mixture into the heated pan. He starts to spread it across the pan, and after the egg has cooked slightly, he pushes it over to the top side of the pan. Kei adds a little more oil and wipes the excess, then starts to put a small amount of the mixture.

“Oh, you look like an expert right now,” Korai notes. 

Kei smiles to himself. “I just know the basics.”

“Still,” Korai says. “It’s a whole other side of you.”

“I guess I just like surprising you,” Kei turns to Korai. Korai blushes and looks away. 

Suddenly, Korai reaches out and touches the edges of Kei’s hair by his nape.

“Your hair’s getting longer,” Korai comments.

Kei reaches for his long hair as well. “Ah, yeah.”

“Are you really making it grow or do you want me to schedule an appointment for us?”

“Why? Your hair length is still perfectly fine.”

“Hmm, the back is already tickling my neck and I couldn’t focus during training and matches,” Korai admits.

“It tickles? Like this?” Just then, Kei reaches out and softly blows on Korai’s nape and the other instantly jumps away, laughing.

“Come on! That gave me goosebumps,” Korai exclaims. “I see how it is.”

“Nope, sorry, I’m cooking,” Kei replies, already sensing the impending tickle wars he unknowingly started.

“Fine. Later then.”   
  


Kei continues to cook and Korai begins to speak again. “What made you decide to make breakfast?”

“Hm, numerous reasons,” Kei starts. “One, it’s Sunday so I have time to cook. Second,” He adds the last batch of the egg mixture. “I have to admit I read up the recipe for tamagoyaki last night and I was pretty excited to try it.”

“That explains it! You’re wearing your excited face as you cook.”

“Stop it, I don’t have an ‘excited face’.”

“Yeah you do, it’s like you have sparkles for eyes.”

“As if you don’t?” Kei asks.

Korai gives him a look. “I do?”

“Yeah like,” Kei stops cooking for a while and turns to Korai. He raises both eyebrows and opens his mouth, similar to a shocked emoji Korai often uses.

Korai, in retaliation, playfully jabs at Kei’s side. “Shut up, I don’t do that!”

“Shouyou, Kei,” Kei says in a singsong manner, pretending to be Korai. “Let’s watch a movie!”

“You were saying?” Korai giggles while jabbing Kei once more. The other winces and puts his hands in surrender.

“Anyway,” Kei tells him. “I kind of… felt bad.”

Korai cocks his head. “How come?”

“He,” Kei turns off the stove. “Cooks for us every day, no questions asked, and I just wanted to show him I…” Korai patiently waits for him to say it as he plates the omelette.

Kei clears his throat. “I l-love him .”

Korai smiles. “I know.”

“And I love you.”

“I know that too.”

“So,” Kei puts the plate on the dining table. “That’s about it.”

“It’s not often Shouyou gets to sleep in, especially nowadays,” Korai tells Kei. 

“Yeah, he’s been training hard with MSBY.” Kei replies. “He deserves a break, even if it’s just one day or one morning. It’s more than enough for me to give him what he needs.”

Korai nods and smiles. “I love you.”

Kei is taken aback and just chuckles. “Shouyou deserves everything.”

“He does. And we’re going to give that to him.”

Kei nods.

“I’ll go heat up the miso soup and fried salmon,” Korai starts as he proceeds to get the dishes from the refrigerator. “You just sit there and take a break.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just cook rice.” 

“Okay, deal.”

And then they get to work, once again.

  
  


* * *

The sun finally shows up in its full glory as it escapes the shades it was confined in. It lightens up his hair and face, even slightly warming his cheeks up. The man still lying on the bed scrunches up his nose, a reflex to show annoyance. He twists his body to the side where he can avoid the rays. Shouyou could still hear the whirring of the air conditioning unit and appreciates how the cool air flows down perfectly towards him. It wasn’t too hot that he had to stand up and adjust the thermostat, but it wasn’t too cold either that he had to pull the sheets closer. He smiles against the pillow.  _ It’s going to be a good day, _ he thinks.

Shouyou stretches his arms as he untwists his frame and, with the back of his hand, smoothes out his sides. He stretches even further and notices that there are no hindrances, no bodies that constrict his movement. He feels the empty bed one more time and instantly sits up.

_ Where are they? _

He scratches the sleep from his eyes and looks at the closet in front of the bed. Their clothes, uniforms are still hung up, and the hamper is still empty, which means that the two did not leave the apartment. He checks the time beside him and sees that it’s already 9:00 AM. Shouyou curses under his breath and quickly pulls the comforter off him. He was supposed to prepare the two a perfect breakfast since it wasn’t often they had Sunday morning all to themselves. And now, he had overslept!

He quickly brushes his hair away from his face and runs out the door. He dashes down the stairs until he hears the two heartily laughs echoing from the dining area. He stops in his tracks.

“He’s amazing,” He can hear Kei tell Korai this.

“You and him go way back to high school, right?” Korai asks Kei. Shouyou listens in.

“Yeah,” Kei answers. “But we had to take a break when he went for Brazil.”

“That must have been rough…” Korai trails off.

“It was, but his headstrong character made me realize that despite his annoying personality,” Shouyou takes a mental note of this and will withhold Kei kisses for the rest of the day (Spoiler: He won’t be able to do it so he just listens on more). “He’s just… lovable. Like you can’t help wanting to have him for the rest of your life and give him the world.”

“I get your point,” Korai answers. “I guess mine started the same time as when you were already dating.”

“Oh! You told me this before. You had a crush on him-”

“Tiny crush,” Korai corrects.

Kei rolls his eyes playfully. “Fine,  _ tiny _ crush after our match during your second year and our first year. Then when you had that first match between MSBY and Adlers, it reignited your feelings for him, right?”

“Yeah, it was just thrilling to see him on the opposite side of the net, ready to give his all, expecting  _ me _ to give  _ my  _ all, and it was just pure bliss. And I have to admit,” Korai begins to whisper. “He became even more handsome after Brazil training.”

“The tan?” Kei asks.

“Definitely,” Korai giggles.

“He just has that effect on you,” Kei says. “That makes you want to work harder, smarter, be a better version of yourself.”

“You wake up and you realize that you’re still not done growing, you still have a long way to go in life, and it’s just mind blowing to think that he’s there every step of the way with us.”

“We’re getting too mushy here,” Kei chuckles.

“Yeah, we always do when we talk about him.”

Shouyou all the while stands against the wall, listening into their conversation. Everyday he finds more and more reasons to fall deeper and harder for these two, and he just can’t get used to this feeling of elation. He doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve such blessing. He smiles to himself and decides to reveal that he has already woken up. He walks slowly towards the other side of the wall and watches the two still talk. Korai notices him instantly, as he is the one who is facing the area where the stairs were.

“Shouyou!” Korai exclaims. “Good morning!”

Kei turns his head in horror, to see Shouyou smiling earnestly, as if he was awake all this time.

“How long have you been listening?” He asks.

“Long enough,” Shouyou greets. 

He scans the table and sees that the two had already prepared breakfast for the three of them. He kisses Korai and Kei good morning, and takes a seat at the table.

“You let me sleep in  _ and  _ you made breakfast without burning down the house?”

“Hey, we’re not that bad at cooking!”

“I know,” Shouyou replies.  _ He knows. _ “Well, shall we?” 

The curtains flutter against the burst of wind from the window and they feel the cold air brush against their skin. They put their hands together, close their eyes, and give their thanks for the meal they are about to have. Shouyou peeks at the two before finally saying  _ itadakimasu  _ and digs into the tamagoyaki. The three men enjoy their breakfast silently, a simple yet the most perfect way to celebrate a morning absent from stress, hurried movement, and distractions. 

_ Life couldn’t get any better than this, _ Shouyou thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [❀](http://twitter.com/inflamist)


End file.
